wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vol'jin
, Warchief of the Horde, Leader of the Darkspear tribe | location = Razor Hill, Darkspear Hold, Echo Isles, Durotar Previously Valley of Wisdom, Orgrimmar | status = Alive | level = ?? | type = Boss | health = 348,909,600 | mana = 613,000 | relatives = Sen'jin (father and master), Yenniku (presumed) }} The shadow hunter Vol'jin, son of Sen'jin, is the current Warchief of the Horde, as well as Chieftain of the Darkspear tribe and rightful ruler of the Echo Isles. Vol'jin has sworn to do everything in his power to lead the Darkspear tribe just as his late father, Sen’jin, would have. For years Vol'jin resided in Orgrimmar, offering strategic advice to Thrall and assisting with critical operations such as retaking the Undercity after the Forsaken bastion had been usurped by Grand Apothecary Putress and the dreadlord Varimathras. Recently, however, Vol'jin has come into conflict with the Horde’s new warchief, Garrosh Hellscream. Alienated by the orc’s extremism and lust for war, the troll leader has departed Orgrimmar and taken up residence on Darkspear Isle.2 Despite his conflict with the new warchief, Vol'jin remains loyal to the Horde and opposed the efforts of the Zandalari to create a new troll empire in the wake of the Shattering. With the war between Alliance and Horde coming to the shores of Pandaria, Vol'jin has become a bitter enemy of Garrosh. After surviving an assassination attempt by one of Hellscream's Kor'kron, Vol'jin has gone into hiding, while rallying support within the Horde itself to end Garrosh's reign. With Garrosh's defeat and capture, Vol'jin assumed the mantle of Warchief of the Horde, with the personal support of Thrall and the remainder of the Horde's leadership. Vol'jin is the first non-orc to earn the title. In World of Warcraft Vol'jin resided at Thrall's fortress in Orgrimmar, assisting the Warchief with sound advice and witty stratagems such as the capture of Trol'kalar for use against the trolls of Stranglethorn, all the while guiding his people to a better future. ;Quests * * See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Brewfest During Brewfest, Vol'jin will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 a.m and 6 p.m each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hours Brewfest Enthusiast buff that increases experience gained by 10%. Battle for the Undercity Vol'jin was called upon to serve during the Battle for the Undercity. He maintained his position outside the gates of the Ruins of Lordaeron atop his Raptor with the artillery and several Grunts, until Thrall and Sylvanas Windrunner arrived. There he remained to send any adventurers that followed after the Warchief to help reclaim the Undercity. The Glory of the Darkspears After many attempts by adventurers to reclaim the Echo Isles, Vol'jin has come up with a plan to defeat Zalazane and reclaim the isles for the Darkspear trolls, for this plan to succeed he seeks aid from the loas that still help the Darkspear and from other Horde members.Zalazane's Fall Cataclysm ]] Vol'jin will be removed from Orgrimmar in Cataclysm.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25399620299&pageNo=1&sid=1#12 He will appear on the reclaimed Echo Isles, which will be renamed as Darkspear Isles, the new troll starting zone. He will be involved with many of the troll starting area quests, one of which where he shows a vision of himself and Garrosh Hellscream, the new Warchief of the Horde, talking in a previous encounter in Grommash Hold, using some sort of incense over a brazier. He is also present at the Elemental Invasion meeting. :Garrosh's image appears. : :Vol'jin's image appears. : : : : : : : : : :Garrosh's image fades. :Vol'jin's image fades. With the tension of the Horde arising, Vol'jin begins to consider resigning the Darkspear trolls from the Horde entirely, though he knows that decision would not be the best. Mists In Mists of Pandaria Vol'Jin plays a huge role in the story. Having been kicked out of Orgrimmar by Garrosh and noticing the corruption that is taking over Garrosh. Vol'Jin allies with the rest of the Horde and also the Alliance to fight against Garrosh on 2 fronts. One with the Horde rebelling against some of Garrosh's Orcs and on the other the Alliance, who also want to defeat Garrosh for many reasons. In Patch 5.4.0 he is made warchief by Thrall at which point King Varian announces he is willing to end the Horde and Alliance bloodshed. ;Greeting *Spirits be with you, stranger. How may I help? *You come to consult the spirits? *How can old Vol'jin help you? ;Tapping of the Keg at Brewfest *We will learn who the greatest brewmaster is. We know the breweries are up for the challenge. We would not have invited them otherwise. So now, let us celebrate with our fine warrior brothers! Let us count down from five. Then old Vol'jin will tap this keg and we can all decide who is the greatest of brewmasters. Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy Oy Oy^^! The keg has been tapped! The battle begins! Now raise your glasses with me, as I toast our combatants... Brew for the Horde! Drink for the Horde!↑ This is shouted by the audience and hosts of the Comedy Central series "The Man Show" before everyone drinks a beer at the show's conclusion. Both are based off a traditional German Oktoberfest drinking song that goes zicke zacke zicke zacke hoy hoy hoy! ;Zalazane's Fall : : : : : ;Siege of Orgrimmar Vol'jin becomes the new Warchief of the Horde, after Garrosh is defeated in the Siege of Orgrimmar. http://www.wowhead.com/news=219912/patch-5-4-hotfixes-for-september-11th-new-warchief-revealed Personality and traits There is little known about Vol'jin's personality. To date Vol'jin is the only racial leader of the Horde to whom Thrall has given the distinction of requesting his presence at Grommash Hold. Vol'jin has also been shown to be very loyal, staying at the Warchief's side despite the troubles faced by his tribe. It also seems that Vol'jin is a very powerful Shadow Hunter, using voodoo to transform Rexxar, Rokhan and Chen Stormstout into invisible wyverns, a feat which has never been seen before. According to information gleaned from the quest The Admiral's Orders, he has a distrust of humans. However the dialogue was simply copy and pasted from Nazgrel who used to end the quest.http://www.goblinworkshop.com/quests/the-admirals-orders2.html Notes *Despite being leader of the Darkspear Trolls, in World of Warcraft Vol'jin is affiliated with Orgrimmar. His model used in Zalazane's Fall is affiliated with the Darkspear Trolls. *In his 5.3 Model there is a Scar in his Neck after the incident of the Scenario Dagger in the dark Media Videos Gallery Patch changes * * * * * References External links ;Official lore ;Lore Apr 7th 2013 8:00PM}} ;News Sep 13th 2012 12:00PM}} de:Vol'jin es:Vol'jin fi:Vol'jin fr:Vol'jin nl:Vol'jin no:Vol'jin pl:Vol'jin Category:City bosses Category:Darkspear Trolls Category:Durotar NPCs Category:Game characters Category:Jungle trolls Category:Major characters Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Quest givers Category:Shadow hunters Category:Witch doctors Category:Unique voices